charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambrose
Ambrose, also known by his full name Ambrosius and his alias Alaric Brewman, was a powerful Wizard. He was determined to bring the wizard race back to its former glory and reclaim the world in their name. To accomplish this goal, he fathered several children with mortal women, including Arthur Cobbs, Bryant Hughes, Harper and Ramsey Tate. History Early Life Ambrose is from the ancient city of Avalon, where he was a commoner. From an early age, he believed wizards to be superior over other races and believed they should rule the world. He also desired to be a ruler himself, though he was not of royal blood. As a child, he was close friends with Merlin, the prince of Avalon, though their friendship ended when Ambrose grew envious of Merlin for his royal status. He feared his father, and this contributed to his desire to become important. When the wizards of Atlantis opened an academy to educate witches, Ambrose objected and had an argument with prince Emyr. The prince called him out for his arrogance and pride, stating that he could never rule. Feeling humiliated, Ambrose planned to sabotage the witches and create an accident at the academy. His friend Bowan agreed and told his friend that he would set things in motion. However, the result of the accident turned out much more destructive than intended and resulted in the destruction of Atlantis. The Source of All Evil, who already felt threatened by the wizards, used the destruction of Atlantis to start a war. Avalon was the last of the wizard cities to fall in the war. Before the city fell, Ambrose was able to escape with five others. Modern Times In present times, Ambrose created a human alias named Alaric Brewman and founded his own company called Brewman Investments. He created this alias to blend into the mortal world and gain access and influence in the city. He also became a supporter of Amanda Freeman, donating to her campaign. Ambrose sired several children with mortal women in to help achieve his goals. He recruited Bryant after his powers manifested when he killed his step-father. He recruited Ramsey during a school science fair and paid for his Harvard education. Meanwhile, his daughter Harper showed signs of mental instability and was admitted to a mental institution funded by Ambrose himself. However, unknown to Ambrose, one of the doctors experimented on her to learn about her magic. When Harper broke free, Ambrose appeared and took her with him after killing the doctor and a nurse. Meeting Arthur Ambrose sent his son Bryant Hughes to follow the expedition led by Professor Whitney, in the hope that he would retrieve the Staff of Magnus from Shangri-La. When he succeeded and delivered the staff, Ambrose used it to confront and vanquish the Tribunal, as they stood in the way of his plans. Some time later, Ambrose sent Bryant to meet Arthur and offer him the answers he had been looking for. When Arthur agreed, Ambrose revealed that he was his father. He went on to explain that he wanted to restore the glory of the Wizards. However, Arthur did not agree with his methods and attempted to leave. Ambrose then suppressed his memories of the meeting and told his other children to proceed as planned. Seeking Immortality Ambrose sent Bryant and Harper to collect Merpeople, hoping to use Auger Shells to transfer their immortality to his children. In order to find the mermaids, the wizards worked with a Sea Hag. At the same time, Ambrose took his yacht to the Atlantic Ocean and used the Staff of Magnus to surface the lost city of Atlantis, as that was where the shells were hidden. Before entering the island, he placed a mysterious call to another one of his children. Meanwhile, a merman named Ridley asked the Chosen for help when his love was abducted. They learned that Ambrose planned to obtain immortality for his children and set out to Atlantis. At the same time, Violet cast a spell on Arthur, undoing the mind manipulation that Ambrose used on him. When Arthur confronted his father, Ambrose chose to retreat instead of hurting his son, as he still hoped that Arthur would join him. The Virus In his attempt to make wizards the dominant species again, Ambrose arranged for his son Ramsey Tate to work on the magical virus created by the government. Ramsey infiltrated the mayor's team of scientists and perfected the virus while making those with wizard DNA immune to it. When the Chosen arrived to destroy the virus, Ramsey escaped with it and brought it to his father. While Ramsey believed that the virus was only a threat, Ambrose intended to use it to wipe all other magical beings if necessary. Ambrose kept an eye on Atlantis as Arthur researched a way to free the petrified wizards with help from Magic School. When Ambrose noticed some commotion, he went to the island and confronted Ben McDowell. He read his mind and learned that Arthur and Violet had been to the past, where they learned that they needed Neptune's Trident to free the wizards. Ambrose then manipulated Ben's mind so he would steal the trident for him. Some time later, his assistant Felicia reminded Ambrose that he had been invited to a ball organized by the mayor. He informed her that he would be taking his children. That same night, Ramsey attempted to restore Harper's powers, though the rest failed. Ambrose calmed is daughter and explained that it was necessary for the one who took her powers to restore them. At the ball, Ambrose danced with Harper, though he was soon called to the stage by the mayor for a speech. He agreed, despite suspecting it was a trap. As he gave his speech, the Chosen attempted to capture Bryant, as they required him to free Atlantis. During the fight, Ambrose ran into daughter and instantly realized she was possessed by Duncan. At that moment, Bryant set off an earthquake during his fight with Billie, allowing Duncan to escape. However, during the commotion, Ambrose was able to capture Violet. Reading the mind of the redhead, Ambrose discovered the plan to free the wizards and teleported to Atlantis to prevent it. The wizard easily got the better of Arthur and his friends, but before he could take the trident, Emyr was freed from his petrification and summoned it instead. The two fought each other, forcing Ambrose to retreat because their powers were equal. Having obtained a potion to restore her powers, Ambrose had Harper torture Bryant as a punishment for being captured. The next morning, he invited Felicia to dinner and she accepted. Ambrose then decided to release the virus. When Ramsey objected to his plans, Ambrose put him to sleep and released the virus in the enchanted forest. War of the Wizards Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. Active Powers *'Spiralization:' The ability to teleport through swirling blue spirals. *'Illusion Casting:' The ability to cast illusions, affecting all senses but touch. Ambrose was a master at casting illusions, and was able to perceive and negate the illusions of others. Additionally, he can glamour into other people or make himself invisible. *'Telepathy:' The ability to read and manipulate the minds of other beings and communicate mentally. **'Mind Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the minds of other beings, erase and alter memories and put others to sleep instantly. *'Molecular Dispersion:' The ability to utterly destroy targets by tearing them apart on a molecular level. *'Animation:' The ability to bring inanimate objects to life. Ambrose animated several statues at his mansion, which functioned as servants and soldiers. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notes and Trivia *His character is partly inspired by the character Malcolm Merlyn from Arrow, also portrayed by John Barrowman. *His name is inspired by the Ambrosia from Greek mythology, which was the food or drink of the Greek Gods which granted immortality. Ambrosius literally means divine or immortal. In some works of fiction, Ambrosius is the surname of Merlin. *Ambrose and his children all have the letters A and R in their names. This also includes his alias Alaric Brewman. Appearances *Chosen Chapter 10: Raiders of the Lost Valley *Chosen Chapter 11: House Party *Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep *Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger *Chosen Chapter 15: We Have History *Chosen Chapter 16: A Family that Wizards Together *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Wizards Category:Evil Category:Deceased